


game night

by alfing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Card Games, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Games, Gen, Humor, Karaoke, Mentions of Taylor Swift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfing/pseuds/alfing
Summary: sometimes heroes aren't always heroesor: steve rogers can't sing and bucky warned you all





	game night

 

Ever since they first assembled to fight off an army of aliens in New York, Peter looked to them as his idols. They were superheroes, celebrities, legends. And Peter, well he was allowed to join in on their awesomeness and he couldn't have been more thrilled. To be frank, it wasn't too different than his usual vigilante stuff in Queens, he just had the occasional mission on the side that made it all the more exciting. He loved being an Avenger. They became sort of like a second family to him. They were all so cool and just plain  _ awesome  _ all the time. Peter couldn't really imagine them being anything other than their heroic selves. 

So you could imagine his surprise when he found out about game night at the compound. 

 

Aunt May gave him permission to hang out “upstate” for the weekend. Of course, like any other teenager would do, he texted his best friend Ned to gush about the details. Well, that's what he tried to do, but every time he tried to start his message, he felt that he couldn't convey his excitement enough or that maybe he was showing too much excitement. So he gave up on texting him entirely and called him instead. 

“Wassup?” came the answer. 

“You're not going to believe where I'm going to this weekend.” 

“Harry Potter World?” Ned questioned excitedly. 

“What? No. But that would be awesome. Anyway, I'm going to the  _ Avengers compound _ .” 

“ _Dude_ , that is so awesome! What do you think you're gonna do? Train with the Avengers? Build cool tech with freaking _Iron Man_?” Ned asked. 

“I dunno, man. Maybe we might go on a top secret mission or something cool like that. Take down a couple HYDRA bases and fly to like Italy for dinner,” Peter pondered, cell sandwiched between his head and shoulder as he packed his backpack with a change of clothes. 

“You'd have time to eat dinner after taking down more than one HYDRA base?” 

“You're right. Make that lunch.” 

“What even  _ is  _ your life?” Ned laughed. 

 

Happy came by around noon to pick Peter up. 

“Got everything, kid?” he asked, nodding towards his backpack. 

“Yeah, just clothes and some things to keep me occupied in my free time,” Peter said, patting his bag for emphasis. 

Happy snorted. “Good luck looking for some of that this weekend,” he muttered as he opened the door for him. 

Peter felt his excitement increase at those words as he slid into the car, Happy closing the door behind him as soon as he did. He then pulled out his phone, popping in his earbuds to listen to some tunes as they started their long drive upstate. “Mad World” started playing in his ears and he smiled. It wasn't the sad Gary Jules cover. It was the original version by Tears for Fears and nothing was a bigger mood than a depressing song you can actually dance to. He mumbled the lyrics under his breath as they drove, watching the scenery pass by through the window. He couldn't wait for their weekend to start. 

 

When they actually got to the compound, he wasn't expecting the entire team to be gathered in the lounge. All the seats were pushed to the walls, leaving a big space in the middle of the room. The coffee table was set off to the side, a couple different games sitting on top of it, unopened. A karaoke set was sitting on the floor near the TV and he could spot a couple of video games set beside the game consoles. Lastly, a whole variety of snack foods occupied the breakfast bar and it looked like they were about to have a party. 

“Look who made it just in time for game night!” Tony announced, walking over and leading Peter by the shoulder and further into the room. “We've got the whole gang here. Just set your bag down wherever and we can get started, yeah? I still gotta beat Nat at beer pong from the last time we did this.” 

“Just admit it, Tones, your glory days are over,” Rhodey called from where he was stationed at the breakfast turned snack bar. “College was a long time ago and you've gotten rusty.” 

“Uhh, I'm pretty sure that's what the kids call ‘fake news,’” Tony shot back. 

“Spiderling!” Thor approached him now. “Come! Teach me the strange card game, You No!” 

“You mean UNO?” Peter corrected as he followed him over to the coffee table where Clint, Wanda, and Sam were all seated. 

“That's what I said.” 

Everything that was happening went above and beyond his expectations. To think that even heroes had time for silly things like UNO and beer pong was kind of... relieving to be honest. People saw them as gods, guardians of the world-ish. It was nice to see that the Avengers were just as human as they were. Well, more or less. If you were excluding Thor, that is. And Vision. And Steve and Bucky were superhumans. And Peter himself was part spider. But the point is that they could actually be, well,  _ relatable _ . 

Peter recited the rules of UNO to the small group around him as Sam shuffled the cards. Pepper wandered over with drinks, handing them all cups of a strange brown-orange liquid. 

“What's this?” Peter questioned, smelling the beverage and cringing at the scent. 

“Apple pear water. It's good for you,” she answered. 

“Yeah, well, it sure doesn't  _ look _ good for you,” Clint muttered. 

Peter took a sip. It was warm and tasted sweet. “Hey, it's not that ba-” his face scrunched up and he made a weird hissing sound. “Ack! No! I take it back! I take it back!” 

He set the cup down and tried to get rid of the aftertaste with some Doritos sitting in a bowl in front of him. The rest of the group opted to hand the drinks back to Pepper who rolled her eyes at them in exasperation, not annoyance. 

“Anyway,” Sam said as soon as Peter recovered from his near death experience. “Should we get this game going?” 

 

Peter was ninety percent sure that Wanda was cheating. Somehow she was using her powers to read their minds or predict their next move because she was  _ winning _ . “This is my first time playing” his ass. Every card she placed was strategic. Maybe she was changing them secretly. Once she had four draw four wild cards.  _ Totally  _ unfair. Sam and Clint were on to her, too. But the problem was that they couldn't call her out because there was  _ no evidence _ . Everything that was happening could be labeled as coincidence. Thor slapped a wild card onto the pile. 

“I demand red cards!” he declared in a booming voice.

All around they put down a red. Thor drew a new card, cashing Peter to look at him in confusion. 

“Thor if you don't have any reds, why did you choose that color?” 

“It is my favorite, obviously,” the god said matter-of-factly, putting down his newly chosen red card. 

It was clear that he wasn't going to be winning anytime soon, judging by the large amount of cards already sitting in his hands. Peter himself was down to three cards and Sam and Clint both had four. Wanda had two. 

“Your move, Pete,” Clint said, glancing at him as he moved his cards around. 

Peter was determined to beat Wanda. He picked up his own wild card. He had to change it to his advantage. He was out of reds. “Green,” he said. 

Sam set down a skip card, skipping Clint's turn. He received an offended gasp and gave a shrug in return. It was Wanda's turn. She touched her card and moved so quickly that Peter barely had time to say-

“UNO,” Wanda said with a confident smirk. 

He lost his chance to make her draw. Now she had one card left. It was life or death now. Thor put down his own green, a plain number five. It was Peter's turn again. He breathed and quickly put down his green one, exclaiming UNO as he went. He was getting sweaty. Sam put down a card and then Clint put down a wild. 

“Blue,” he decided. 

And it was back to Wanda. She looked disappointed. But Peter wasn't fooled. She put down her last card and everyone (excluding Thor) threw their cards up in outrage. “Congratulations on your victory, dear friend!” Thor cheered. 

“ _ How _ ?!” Clint exclaimed. 

Wanda shrugged and collected the bowl of Doritos, the promised loot for the victor. “Beginner's luck, I guess.” 

_ Bullshit _ , Peter thought. 

 

Getting up to investigate what the other Avengers were up to, Peter found Steve by the karaoke machine, punching in a song. Bucky was sipping a beer beside him and Thor appeared to join in. 

“Hey, Captain Rogers,” Peter greeted with a broad smile. 

“Hey, Pete. Also, I told you to call me Steve, remember?” 

“Right, Steve. So what're you guys up to?” 

“He's going to  _ sing _ ,” Bucky said and he sounded almost depressed about it. 

Peter grinned. He's never heard Captain America sing before. He was totally gonna video it and send it to Ned. “What're you singing?” 

“Oh you'll see,” Steve said, passing a mic to Thor who accepted it graciously. 

“Don't encourage him, Pete,” Bucky shook his head.

Peter didn't understand what the problem was until the song started playing. He blinked, surprised. The song sounded familiar and fairly modern, not at all what he was expecting Captain America to choose. He thought maybe Frank Sinatra or even Aretha Franklin. Not freaking  _ Taylor Swift _ . 

“ _ Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago _ ,” Steve started and  _ Jesus Christ _ he was so off tune that Peter had to suppress a cringe.

He had his phone out and he was recording the whole thing because soon Thor joined in and he didn't think it could get any worse. He was wrong. Because it  _ did _ . 

Steve and Thor were now dancing and singing and Peter felt himself dying of laughter, the sounds of his laughs drowned out by the loud music. He could hear cheers from behind him and a subtle “I hope FRIDAY is getting all of this.” 

The song soon ended and Steve and Thor received a standing ovation. Well, Bucky stood to get another beer, muttering something about all of them being deaf. Peter sent the footage of the whole thing to Ned before walking over to the video game selection. 

“So, who thinks they can beat me at Just Dance?” 

 

**bi-derman** : VID_20180905_182934

***hacker voice* i'M iN** :  _ dUDE _

***hacker voice* i'M iN** :  _ thor is still the hottest avenger tho _

***hacker voice* i'M iN** :  _ what's happening now???  _

**bi-derman** :  _ i'm destroying viz at just dance _

***hacker voice* i'M iN** :  _ D U D E _

**Author's Note:**

> apple pear water is real and peter's reaction is my own


End file.
